La otra cara del amor
by cairon-g700
Summary: Mittens descubre cómo una hembra siempre deseará a su macho dominante, cuando por culpa de su celo , Bolt cambia totalmente, dejando salir su lado más dominante, y sin saberlo, gracias a eso ocurrirá algo inesperado. Advertencia, contenido sexual explicito


LA OTRA CARA DEL AMOR

Era una cálida noche de verano, en una tranquila casa de un apacible barrio de California, en un amplio cuarto, apenas iluminado por la plateada luz de la luna, se hallaba una niña dormida en su cama, con su rostro tamizado por la blanquecina luz que le daba un aspecto ligeramente fantasmal, y a su alrededor distribuidos en el suelo, dos canastas acondicionadas como camas y una amplia jaula para hamsters, con todo lo necesario, en una de las canastas dormía un perro pastor suizo blanco con un collar de cuero café cuya placa un poco oxidada por el pasar del tiempo y lo vivido en lo que llaman "la aventura de su vida", había dejado marca en aquella pequeña pieza de latón, en cuya superficie se encontraba claramente marcado el nombre del can: Bolt.

En la jaula, dormía un rechoncho hamster que parecía estar soñando con su héroe, pues repetía una y otra vez el nombre del can, entre balbuceos casi ininteligibles, pero con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, y moviendose de aquí para allá, como si tratara de golpear a un enemigo que solo podía contemplar en aquella aventura que su mente creaba en sus sueños.

Pero la que parecía no disfrutar de sus sueños en absoluto, era la ocupante de la segunda canasta, una gata de pelaje negro con manchas blancas, quien llevaba puesto un bonito collar de color rojo con una placa de latón aparentemente nueva, con el nombre "Mittens" escrito en ella, la gata tenía una profunda expresión de angustia y dolor en su rostro y a pesar de que parecía sufrir con lo que veía, parecía que no pudiera despertar.

-No… eso no por favor… ¡no los alejen de mi!…

Repentinamente y como si le hubieran dado un potente choque electrico, Mittens se despertó, pero no jadeó, no inspiró, solo se quedó boquiabierta con sus ojos abiertos al maximo, como si la impresión de lo que hubiera pasado en aquél sueño la hubiera perturbado profundamente, hasta generar un "corto circuito" en su cerebro, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo, en solo unos instantes, ella pudo reaccionar de nuevo y lo único que atinó a hacer fue a mirar su vientre ligeramente extendido y acariciarlo con su pata.

-Mis bebés…

Mittens intentaba alejar las imagenes de su sueño, tratar de olvidarlas incluso, pero sabía bien que no era posible, que esas imagenes volverían a aparecer pues la causa de su pesadilla estaba justo en su vientre, pues estaba preñada, ¿de quien?, pues de Bolt desde luego, él había sido el único macho que había conocido en su vida, y también, el único con quien había logrado tener un "contacto intimo" y gracias a ello, pudo concebir a los cachorros que llevaba en su interior.

En ese momento, una suave brisa entró por la ventana abierta del cuarto, dando una suave caricia a todos los presentes y trayéndoles el suave aroma de las flores del jardín trasero, que la madre de Penny había plantado. Mittens por su parte, nesecitaba pensar en la situación… ¿como decirle a Bolt que va a ser padre?, pero… sobre todo, ¿estará listo para aceptar esa responsabilidad?, pensaba la gata mientras tomaba camino hacía la ventana, disponiendose a salir un rato a contemplar el hermoso cielo nocturno y sobre todo a pensar, pues todo cambiaría muy pronto y sin duda, el cambio empezaría cuando ella diera la gran noticia.

Aún recordaba claramente como había sucedido todo, lo que había pasado en aquella pequeña jaula de la perrera, en ese momento, estaba sentada, pensando, solo podía pensar en lo que sería de su vida… su muy… corta vida, ella lo sabía y lo entendía perfectamente, a los animales que llevaban mucho tiempo sin ser adoptados, los… ponían a dormir, o al menos es lo que le había contado una voz del otro lado de la fría pared metálica de la jaula en la que estaba, al parecer era la voz de otra gata, se oía amable pero claramente desconfiada, sin embargo en poco tiempo congeniaron un poco y fue ahí cuando "Felina" que era el nombre de aquella gata, le contó toda la horrible historia de como había perdido a algunas de sus amigas, entraban a una puerta al final del pasillo y salían aparentemente dormidas, pero por más que se había esforzado en maullarles para llamar su atención, nunca despertaron, y así las llevaron fuera de ahí, para nunca más verlas de nuevo, sin embargo, Felina presentía que algo no andaba bien con esas gatas, su cuerpo estaba demasiado suelto y la forma en que las sujetaban las personas, era como si cargaran una de esas bolsas de basura, y francamente la había inquietado bastante, y ahora Mittens estaba igual de inquieta y preocupada que ella sin mencionar que no deseaba saber en lo absoluto lo que ocurría en aquél pequeño cuarto.

Mittens comenzó a pensar que no solo se quedaría allí el resto de su vida, sino que no sabría el momento en que aquellas personas decidieran acabar "durmiendola" y por alguna razón ella presentía que eso no era nada bueno, en parte por lo que le había dicho Felina y otra, porque en el pasado había estado en otra perrera, en la cual, casi diario, se llevaban a uno de los gatos para luego poner otro en su lugar, ella no comprendía lo que sucedía con ellos, solo podía verlos, con temor en sus ojos y lagrimas humedeciendo su pelajr, pero por suerte, una familia la había adoptado pronto, así que prefirió olvidarse de aquellos inquietantes recuerdos, pero cuando no pudo más que aceptar su destino, ella escuchó la dulce voz de aquél perro loco, ese que la había llevado a la fuerza hasta quien sabe dónde, asegurandole un voleto de entrada en el horrible lugar en que se encontraba.

-¿Mittens?

La gata no pudo creer lo que veía, incluso pensó por un segundo que era algun tipo de alucinación, pero, jamás en su vida, había sufrido nada parecido, así que solo podía ser él, llegando a rescatarla como un fiel caballero con armadura suave de terciopelo blanco, ¿que estaba haciendo ahí?… ¿como pudo llegar hasta ella?, ¿iba a rescatarla de su lugubre prisión?, pero sobre todo… ¿porque lo haría?, ¿que gana él salvandola? Esas eran algunas de las preguntas que Mittens se hacía en su mente, intentando descifrar la situación.

-¿Bolt?… ¿que estas haciendo aquí?…

-Vine a sacarte…

La gata no pudo evitar volver a repetir esas dulces palabras en su cabeza, ¿enserio él solo se arriesgó a ser atrapado solo para salvarla?, ella no lo podía creer, pues en la calle siempre había estado acostumbrada a que cada quien se defendía solo, nadie te salvaría y nadie te daría una pata, pero ahora… ella solo pudo pensar en una cosa… ¿que quiere él de mi?

-Tú… ¿te atreviste a volver aquí… por mi?

-Si…

Un cálido latido surgió desde el pecho de la confundida gata, pues pensaba que el perro solo la veía como "un agente maligno del hombre del ojo verde", pero con esto comprendió que al parecer, la apreciaba más que eso, pues sino fuera así jamás se hubiera arriesgado tanto para poder liberarla.

-Pero… no lo entiendo Bolt… ¿porqué te arriesgarías por mi?… si yo solo… "ayudé a secuestrar a tu persona"…

Preguntó Mittens con un ligero toque de sarcasmo mientras hacia un gesto con sus patas para representar las comillas en la frase que dijo, dando a entender que eso no era como el can pensaba.

-Mittens yo… lo siento pero creo que te debo una disculpa, ahora sé que lo que me dijiste era verdad… lo pude comprobar yo mismo…

Dijo Bolt, mirando las almohadillas de la pata con la que había tocado su "marca de poder" viendo que no era nada más que solo un rayo dibujado con tinta, una marca falsa hecha por un maquillista como Mittens se lo había dicho.

-Bolt…

La gata no pudo pensar en las palabras adecuadas para decirle al perro, pues sentía que decir un "te lo dije" sonaría demasiado cruel, pues él solo era un perro ingenuo que nunca había visto el mundo real y ahora, se daba cuenta de que todo lo que creía no era más que una magnifica mentira, que creyó ciegamente durante años.

-Bueno… creo que… deberíamos irnos rápido de aquí… no sé cuanto tiempo pueda Rhino distraer al guardia, abriré tu jaula en un momento.

Bolt rápidamente se levantó en sus patas traseras intentando alcanzar el pasador de la jaula con su nariz, sin duda alguna sabía lo que hacía aunque nunca lo había hecho, y en menos de lo que pensaba, el pestillo se deslizó hasta poder liberar el seguro de la jaula, se escuchó un suave rechinido de las bisagras, al tiempo que la reja se abría lentamente.

-Vamonos Mittens… salgamos de aquí…

Mittens asintió con la cabeza, pero en cuanto terminó de dar un solo paso, un fuerte dolor en su estomago la tomó desprevenida, era la señal más clara de que estaba en celo, y sin duda había sucedido en el peor momento, pues en aquél estado no podría siquiera caminar bien, mucho menos correr.

-¡Mittens!… ¿te encuentras bien?… ¿que te pa… ?

Bolt solo pudo notar en la media oscuridad de la jaula, como algo de color oscuro brotaba de la parte trasera de la gata, manchando el suelo de rojo… entonces recordó el momento en que saltarón del camión de mudanzas, era el mismo liquido, pero entonces… ¿porque salía del interior de Mittens?, en ese momento el perro pensó que ella se había lastimado, y fue cuando comenzó a preocuparse.

-No… pasa nada B-Bolt… solo… solo me duele el estomago, eso es t-todo…

Mittens se maldecía así misma por haber nacido hembra, pero debían encontrar una solución rápido pues no tenían todo el tiempo del mundo para poder esperar hasta que se sintiera mejor, así que intentó seguir adelante, dando un paso tras otro, pero de repente una sensación de calor intensa emergió desde su vientre, haciendola caer al suelo, eso era lo que ella deseaba que no sucediera, pues sabía que aquél "fuego" en su interior no se apagaría facilmente, no, necesitaba ser tomada por un macho para poder apagrar el calor de su vientre, pero no deseaba entregarse a un desconocido, y no había nadie más ahí que el que ahora consideraba un buen amigo… Bolt.

-Bolt… (jadeo) escucha, tienes que dejarme aquí, no puedo… ir contigo, no me siento bien y… solo sería una carga para ti… vete… vete y salvate… yo estaré bien, creeme…

Mittens se esforzó para poder hablar claramente, pues sentía como su corazón aceleraba el ritmo, sintiendo como todo su cuerpo empezaba a calentarse y a temblar ligeramente, sintiendo como la excitación y el instinto animal se apoderaban de ella, no quería que eso sucediera pues sabía como terminaría todo y no podía ni imaginar un esenario en el que un perro y una gata estuvieran juntos como pareja… mucho menos que tuvieran relaciones intimas, todos los gatos la criticarían y la verían como una sucia, una desviada o incluso algo peor, pero lentamente sentía como sus pensamientos racionales se esfumaban y solo quedaba el deseo carnal que la invadía lentamente, como si fuera gangrena, extendiéndose por su cuerpo hasta cubrirlo todo.

-¿Que?… pero ¿de que estas hablando Mittens?… no puedo dejarte aquí, si lo hago… no quiero pensar en lo que pueda pasarte… además vine a buscarte, y aunque sea cargandote te sacaré de aquí…

Bolt entró en la jaula para ver de que manera podía ayudar a Mittens a por lo menos, subirla a su lomo y huir con ella a cuestas, sería arriesgado pero, no pensaba dejarla atrás, no cuando ella le había brindado algo muy valioso, una amistad verdadera y palabras sinceras que si bien no fueron muy amables, se las dijo para mostrarle la realidad y enseñarle sobre el mundo real, pues como le diría algun tiempo después: "los demás suelen aprovecharse de aquellos que son ingenuos", y quizá sino se hubiera topado con ella, si hubiera atrapado y llevado con él a otro gato, lo habrían engañado muy facilmente y hasta podrían haberle hecho daño, pero a pesar de sus buenas intenciones, no lograba levantarla lo suficiente para apoyarla sobre su lomo, aún así seguiría intentando.

-Bolt… a él yo… en verdad le importo, esta tratando de sacarme, a pesar de que en estos momentos yo sea más una carga que una ayuda, será que él… él… es muy lindo… quiero estar con él por el resto de mi vida… y se lo demostraré…

Pensaba Mittens para si misma al tiempo que empezó a sentir como un creciente sentimiento emergía de su corazón, el sentir que le importas a alguien y que haría lo que fuera por rescatarte de cualquier peligro, aunque Bolt no entienda bien el peligro de pasar mucho tiempo en una perrera, aún así no deseaba dejarla en un lugar así, entonces un extraño pensamiento surgió de la profundidad de la mente de la gata y una pregunta: acaso… ¿me ama?, entonces entendió el motivo por el que podría estar haciendo todo eso, pero apenas llevaban algunos días juntos viajando… nadie puede enamorarse tan rápido… ¿o si?… pero lentamente los pensamientos de la gata cambiaron, tomando una actitud más seductora, más pasional, pues en su estado, la sola sospecha de que pudieran amarla era suficiente para entregarse a aquél macho que la quisiera.

-M-Mittens… a-ayudame por favor… yo no puedo solo con esto, solo intenta inclinarte un poco hacía la…

Dijo Bolt intentando hacer que su ahora amiga, le ayudara a poder levantarla y ponerla sobre su lomo, pero Mittens apenas si podía hacer algo de fuerza, sintiendose aún bastante débil, pero él no planeaba darse por vencido, no, así que seguía haciendo un gran esfuerzo tratando de levantar el cuerpo de la gatan pero de un momento a otro, algo lo distrajo, un olor, el olor más dulce y embriagante que nunca había olido en su vida, fue tan intenso que incluso le provocó escalofríos por todo el cuerpo, era como si un choque electrico leve hubiera sacudido cada célula de su cuerpo y haciendo que algo en él reaccionara, un sentimiento nuevo que nunca antes había sentido, un suave jadeo, su pulso aumentando, estaba paralizado sin saber que le sucedía.

-Bolt… o-oye ¿que pa…?

A Mittens le pareció raro que Bolt no siguiera intentando levantarla, pero en cuanto intentó formular una pregunta, no pudo hacerlo pues sintió algo que la dejó paralizada, un suave y frio rose, y una cálida respiración justo debajo de su cola, no había duda alguna, era Bolt el que estaba en su parte trasera, pero ¿que intenciones tenía haciendo eso?, ella nunca había estado con un macho de su especia, pues siempre que entraba en celo, se quedaba escondida en su refugio hasta que volviera a la normalidad, pero ahora, no podía esconderse en ningun lado y él único que la podía ayudar en ese momento, estaba justo en su parte más intima, olfateándola, deleitandose con su aroma, eso hizo que la gata sintiera un poco de miedo… miedo de lo que podría pasar entre ellos.

-Mitens… yo… no sé… que me sucede, me siento tan… alterado… ¿q-que me sucede?…

Bolt apenas si pudo hablar, su mente se sentía tan confundida que no podía siquiera pensar con claridad, y sin saberlo era victima del celo de Mittens, incitado por las feromonas que invadían el interior de la pequeña jaula, y sin saber siquiera lo que ocurría, su instinto empezaba a tomar el control, hasta el punto en que algo empezaba a asomarse por la parte inferior de su cuerpo, lo que lo distinguía como macho y que pronto usaría por primera vez.

-Bolt… no… no luches… solo… hazlo… e-esta bien, todo estará bien…

Mittens sintió un profundo y terrible miedo más intenso que antes, pero comprendió que lo que sucedería era inevitable, que Bolt a pesar de ser un perro noble y que jamás pensaría en hacer algo así, ahora lo invadía el instinto, pero aún así, si tuviera que elegir, sin duda escogería a ese perro orejón para que la hiciera suya y con ese pensamiento en mente, dejó que el instinto tomara todo el control de si misma, al tiempo que sentía como un peso gradual se cernía sobre su lomo y la cálidez de otro cuerpo se hacía presente, pronto Bolt haría lo que cualquier macho le hace a su hembra.

-Mi-Mittens…

Bolt suavemente pronunció el nombre de la gata justo en su oreja, presionando más su cuerpo contra el de ella, sintiendo como su pelaje le provocaba suaves cosquillas pero también, por primera vez notó aquello que ahora estaba completamente al descubierto, su duro miembro de perro, listo para profanar la sagrada cueva de Mittens, sin embargo, su inexperiencia se notaba, suaves aguijonazos que solo lograban perderse entre el pelaje de la gata.

-Nyaaaa… Boooolttt…

Entregada al placer, Mittens solo buscaba la unión entre ambos, sintiendo cada intento fallido, presionó más su lomo contra el estomago del perro, enredando sinuosamente su cola, como una serpiente que se aferra a su presa antes de devorarla por completo, y eso era lo que ella quería, que Bolt la devorara por completo, que la tomara como se lo marcaba su instinto y todo sin duda empezaría con un simple movimiento.

Bolt sintiendo el deseo de Mittens, no esperó ni un segundo más, su cuerpo y su miembro ardían de deseo por violar esa virginal cueva felina que la gata le ofrecía ya sin recato, pues ella misma movía su cadera para guiar el miembro del perro justo a dónde ella deseaba, y de un certero y potente movimiento, ella sintió como algo la invadía profundamente, una cálida y dolorosa sensación con la que sufría y se deleitaba a la vez, era imposible poner en palabras aquello que experimentaba.

-¡NYAAAA!… ¡B-Bolt!…

Mittens dejó escapar un fuerte maullido, al sentir como era penetrada hasta lo más profundo de su ser, su cuerpo se tensó por un momento y todo su pelaje se erizó en clara de señal de inmenso placer, en verdad estaba disfrutando el ser poseída por Bolt.

-¡GRRRRR!... ¡Mi...Mittens!...

Por su parte Bolt dejó escapar un profundo y potente gruñido, al sentir como su grueso miembro quedaba dolorosamente atascado en la estrecha entrada de la gata, el dolor era intenso, pero el placer de sentir como aquél estrecho agujero apretaba con fuerza su virilidad lo extaciaba en el placer de la carne.

-Mittens… d-duele pero… no… quiero sacarlo… ¿e-estas bien?

Por un momento, el can pareció volver a ser el perro noble de siempre, al no percibir respuesta alguna de la que ahora era su compañera, su amante, y fue cuando la idea de que pudo haberla lastimado se hizo presente, por lo que sin pensarlo dos veces decidió romper el silencio y asegurarse, aunque su intinto le decía que continuara.

La gata sin decir ni una palabra giró su cabeza, mirandolo de reojo, una mirada insinuante cargada de un intrinseco erotismo que apenas si podía controlar, para luego volver a frotar su lomo contra el estomago del can y su cabeza contra el cuello de éste, al tiempo que movía su cadera suavemente incitando a Bolt a continuar lo que él mismo había iniciado, sin embargo él no parecía reaccionar, así que acercó su delgado hocico al la oreja del can y susurró suavemente con el tono más seductor y erotico que pudo.

-Soy toda tuya Bolt… tomame, tan duro como desees, hazme tuya y no me dejes ir jamás…

Para Bolt esas palabras fueron más que una simple invitación, eran como el dedo que presiona un interruptor y cambia algo en el mundo, pues algo cambió en el perro en ese momento, pues si antes se preocupó por no lastimar a Mittens, ahora eso le importaba poco, era un perro diferente, la expresión del intinto puro estaba marcada en su rostro, y sin demora puso a la gata casi contra el suelo, dejando su parte trasera levantada y con su mandíbula mordiendo con fuerza el cuello de su hembra, pues ahora sentía que debía ser suya y de nadie más, sin duda sería solo suya aunque fuera por la fuerza.

-Nyaaaaa…. Puuurrrrrr

Mittens comenzó a maullar y a ronronear sin control, pues sentía que era dominada por su macho, que era solo suya y no podía esperar para ser tomada por él completameente, no podía esperar para sentir como derramaban dentro de ella la tibia leche de amor, en ese momento, no le importaban las consecuencias, ni le importaba que fueran diferentes, ella extrañamente, se sentía amada, por medio de la rudeza con la que Bolt la poseía y no quería que ese sentimiento terminara.

-Mi… mia… s-solo mia…

gru{o con fuerza, al tiempo que sus caderas parecían cobrar vida y embistiendo con fuerza, retrocediendo y volviendo a embestir, mientras que la gata solo podía quedarse ahí, quieta, incapaz de impedir tal salvaje profanación de su virginal cueva, sin embargo, ella no deseaba eso, sino al contrario, disfrutaba con cada embate de sus cuerpos, acercandose cada vez más con cada empujón del can, mientras sentía como los colmillos de Bolt se hundían en el suave pelaje de su cuello, dandole suaves mordiscos que solo conseguían avivar más la llama de la pasión que ambos compartían en ese momento.

Sonoros gruñidos y maullidos era todo lo que podía escucharse provenir de esa pequeña jaula, mientras que ambos cuerpos se iban uniendo cada vez más, Bolt se entregaba al placer, sintiendo como ahora su miembro canino era completamente aceptado por la pequeña cueva de amor de Mittens, ya no había dolor, solo un delicioso matiz de placer jamás experimentado por él, no entendía el motivo, ni le importaba en ese momento, pero se sentía diferente, como sino fuera él mismo, como si solo fuese un observador que no puede hacer absolutamente nada, pero sintiendo cada cosa en carne viva.

Mittens por otro lado ya no podía pensar en nada, todo lo que percibía era el placer del momento, aquél grueso y largo invasor entrando sin piedad hasta el fondo de su ser, gompeando con fuerza como un enorme mazo que impacta contra una pared de concreto agrietandola y resquebrajandola, de esa manera, sentía que mientras más golpes recibía, la pared de su conciencia se iba resquebrajando, hasta enloquecer en puro y esencial placer, sintiendose dominada y entregada por completo, solo podía disfrutar de aquello que la hacía sumergirse en una piscina de extasis y perderse en un laberinto de tortuoso placer.

Pronto la sangre en sus venas comenzaría a hervir y los últimos vestigios de conciencia desaparecerían para dar paso a un acto puramente animal, pero en aquél preciso momento, algo hizo a Bolt asustarse, un miedo leve que apenas lo hizo volver a la realidad, sintiendo que dentro de si algo estaba sucediendo, una sensación muy familiar, como cuando bebía demasiada agua y tenía que "levantar la pata" era la misma sensación pero ahora, era aún más intensa, como si fuera a derramar litros de aquella agua dentro de Mittens, no estaba seguro si debía continuar dentro de la gata, su mente racional, o lo poco que quedaba le decía que debía parar en ese momento, pero otra voz dentro de su mente le incitaba a seguir adelante y dejar que todo pasara, pero el can nuevamente confundido no podía encontrar una solución, así que sin pensarlo dos veces solo pudo hacer lo que había hecho cada vez que no comprendía algo… preguntarle a ella.

-M-Mittens… yo… yo s-siento….

Mientras intentaba expresarse como podía en medio de tan extraña situación, Bolt susurró al oido de Mittens pero al hacerlo, sin querer hizo que su cuerpo desacelerara el ritmo de sus embestidas, haciendolas más suaves, más gentiles, cosa que a la gata no pareció gustarle en lo absoluto, quería un macho posesivo que la tomara como "suya" no uno gentil y amable que fuera suave con ella, así que como reacción involuntaria su cuerpo se tensó ligeramente, y girando su cabeza, miró a Bolt de reojo de una manera que infundiría miedo en cualquiera que la mirara, pero Bolt apenas pudo notar esto, ya que intentaba concentrarse en no dejarse llevar por aquella sensación que parecía dominarlo casi por completo.

-Sigue… tomame con todas tus fuerzas… ¡no pares!

En ese momento Mittens apenas si tenía un atisbo de conciencia, pues debido a su celo, en lo único que podía pensar era en sentir de nuevo esas profundas y penetrantes embestidas que tanto la deleitaban y la duda de Bolt solo la impacientaba, pues apenas si sentía un poco de placer con aquellas suaves "caricias" que sentía de parte de "su macho" su voz llena de un profundo disgusto, casi enojo, solo dictó ordenes que debían ser cumplidas en el acto, sin demorar ni un segundo más pero al no haber respuesta positiva por parte del can, ella tuvo que tomar la iniciativa, a pesar de que nunca antes había estado con ningun macho de su especie y mucho menos con un perro, aún así su instinto parecía guiarla a cada paso, así que sin poder esperar ni un segundo más, se logró liberar un poco del agarre de su macho y con un firme movimiento lanzó hacía atrás su parte trasera, fue en ese momento que sintió como algo enorme parecía intentar ensanchar aún más la entrada de su cueva, y con ello una punzada leve de dolor que pareció devolverla a la realidad por un momento.

-E… espera Bolt… espe….

Mittens intentó detenerlo, pero lo único que había logrado fue excitar más a la bestia que había en el interior de Bolt, pues por su ingenuidad e inexperiencia, temió, pero al sentir que su miembro era apretado nuevamente de aquella manera que lo hizo perder el control al principio, no pudo evitar dejarse llevar nuevamente, esa sensación lo hacía olvidarse de la razón y solo dejar que su cuerpo se moviera por si solo, lo cuál pasó de nuevo, embestidas firmes y fuertes arremetían contra Mittens quien solo podía sentir como aquella cosa que había sentido volvía a intentar abrirse paso centimetro a centimetro, lentamente su cueva cedía ante el embate de aquella cosa, sintiendo como las punzadas de dolor aumentaban cada vez más.

-B-Bolt… de… dete…

Mittens intentaba hablar, pero la extraña combinación de intensos choques de placer, como pequeñas descargas electricas que recorrían todo su cuerpo y punzadas de dolor, que le seguían a estas, haciendola sentir como si desgarraran su interior, como si intentaran introducir un espinoso cactus dentro de su tierna y blanda cueva de amor, apenas pudo articular palabra y ahora se arrepentía de haber dejado que su instinto tomara el control, hasta que de pronto una fugaz imagen pasó por su cabeza, ya había visto de lejos a dos perros apareandose, de algun modo, pudo mirar un poco más de cerca y notó como al macho le brotaba una especie de bola en la base de su miembro, así que lo comprendió todo en ese instante, Bolt no solo iba a derramar en ella aquella dulce y tibia leche de amor , sino que para hacerlo antes le haría pasar un terrible dolor, en ese momento Mittens se llenó de un profundo temor, y moviendose intentó librarse del agarre de Bolt, pero al tan solo intentar moverse, una fuerte mandibula la volvió a tomar por el cuello obligandola a permanecer quieta mientras el perro seguía destrozandola por dentro.

-B… Bo…. Bolt… D-d-due… Duele… P-porfa… ¡Ah!

Mittens sintió impotente como aquella gruesa y enorme bola abría bruscamente su interior provocandole un horrible dolor, ella solo deseaba que todo terminara pronto y luego de intentar en vano de suplicar para que la bestia dejara de violarla de aquella manera tan despiadada, solo pudo hecharse a llorar en silencio mientras intentaba abrir sus patas para que no fuera tan dolorosa aquella intrusión, sin embargo, aquella cosa era demasiado grande y no cabría sin importar cuanto lo intentara, su llanto se volvió más fuerte mientras que sus quejidos se mezclaban con gemidos de placer, era el infierno y el paraiso todo al mismo tiempo, pero aquello era algo que en parte seguía deseando, pues su celo le susurraba al oido que el dolor pasaría pronto y luego solo sentiría el mayor placer del cielo mismo.

-Grrrr… Aaaaarrrrrrg

Gruñidos intensos se entremezclaban con fuertes jadeos, el can estaba completamente poseído por el placer, y éste aumentaba de golpe mientras más metiera su miembro, aquellas tiernas paredes estrujando su poderosa espada de carne lo deleitaba de una forma que casi parecía algo proveniente del cielo mismo, aquella intensa corriente que recorría su cuerpo cuando se hundía profundamente dentro de su hembra, si, era suya y de nadie más y la tomaría como lo marcaba su instinto, tan fuerte, tan intenso que no podía luchar contra él, sin darse cuenta de que hería a la primera amiga que tenía en "el mundo real" como bien lo había descrito la gata aquella vez, y en ese momento solo quería sentir esa deliciosa presión en su miembro canino, por lo que solo seguía embistiendo con más fuerza dentro de aquella suave y calida cavidad que estaba violando de manera indiscriminada.

-B-B-Booollttttt… N-nyaaaaa… e-eso… se…

Mittens pronto se dió cuenta de que su instinto estaba en lo cierto, pronto el dolor se convertía lentamente en delicioso placer, pues por más que Bolt pareciera intentar meter aquella enorme cosa, siempre llegaba a un limite que parecía no poder cruzar, y su interior lentamente se abría aceptando al invasor, el cual moldeaba lentamente su interior hasta permitir que entrara y saliera sin causar más daño, aunque sin duda, le había provocado alguna herida en su interior pues un poco de sangre manchaba la enorme bola canina.

Mittens ahora ya no cerraba los ojos de dolor, sino de puro placer, relamiéndose los labios mientras que sin que se diera cuenta, su cuerpo se acomodaba mejor para permitir que aquél monstruo pudiera entrar más profundamente en su interior, si es que eso era posible, mientras que su cuerpo se tensaba y estiraba en una deliciosa sensación placentera que casi parecía que tocara su alma, en ese momento, giró un poco su cabeza para mirar a Bolt y justo en ese momento un potente latido, más fuerte que cualquier otro que había sentido durante toda esa inusual situación, la hizo desviar la cabeza mientras sentía como su sangre se agolpaba en sus mejillas, haciéndola olvidarse por un momento del placer, y entonces lo entendió… se había enamorado del can, lo que no estaba segura era… si había sido por aquella situación o desde antes.

-Puuuuurrrrrrrrr… si… si-gue… ha… hazlo… Boooolltttt…. ¡Hazlo!

Al final la gata pinta se rindió nuevamente a la dulzura del placer, pero sin importar como había sido, ahora él era… "su Bolt", y sin duda no pensaba compartirlo con nadie, y con aquél pensamiento en mente empezó a sentir como una intensa sensación se apoderaba de su cuerpo, como un intenso escalofrio que la envolvía de placer, y la hacía cerrar los ojos deleitandose de aquél lujurioso sentimiento, al tiempo que sentía que algo bañaba su interior, hasta desbordarse, derramandose por el interior de sus flancos, empapando su pelaje, pero justo en ese preciso momento aquella bola más lubricada por aquél liquido y la fuerza de la embestida de su amante, entró profundamente, clavandose en su interior, mientras una potente punzada de dolor la hacía dar un grito de dolor ahogado en placer:

-Miiiiiaaaaaaauuuuuuuuuuu!

-Aaaaaaaaauuuuuuuuuuuuu!

Bolt terminó perforando el interior de su amiga con su virilidad de macho, llegando a profanar la parte más profunda de su vientre, el lugar dónde pronto su semilla completaría el inevitable circulo de la vida y con éste, nueva vida crecería en su interior. Luego de haber llegado a un profundo extasis de placer, de la punta de su miembro canino, chorros y más chorros de su "leche para hacer bebés" se derramaba sin parar, mientras que exhausto se desplomó sobre el cuerpo de Mittens, la cuál ni siquiera se movió, no podía, mientras que aquella extraña calidez le llenaba su vientre, de una manera gentil y amable, como si de alguna manera el Bolt que ella conocía y quería le estuviera diciendo un "lo siento" mientras lo miraba con su "carita de perro", pero esa ultima embestida le había dolido mucho y aquella suave sensación no parecía ser suficiente para mitigar el intenso dolor que aún perduraba, el cuál la hacía llorar sin que pudiera evitarlo.

-M-Mittens… que… ¿que pasó?…

Las orejas de la gata se movieron ligeramente al escuchar aquella frase, era la voz de Bolt y… parecía… ¿confundido?… pero Mittens sentía el terrible dolor en su interior sin sentirse capaz de responder sin que él supiera que estaba llorando, pero al final fue uno de sus pequeños sollozos que no pudo controlar, lo que le respondió a Bolt.

-Estas… llorando… dime por favor… ¿que sucedió?…

Bolt intentó encararla pero en ese momento cuando quiso ponerse frente a ella, sintió que algo ahí abajo no le permitía moverse ni un centimetro, y lo peor fue que cuando lo hizo pudo escuchar como el llanto de Mittens solo aumentaba, eso lo asustó… ¿que había sucedido?… ¿porque había algo que lo unía a Mittens y… sobre todo… ¿porqué ella estaba llorando?, no lo entendía, pero intentó pensarlo un poco, entonces se dió cuenta de que sea lo que fuere que hubiera hecho, fue culpa suya, aquella cosa que los unía era de algun modo responsable, pero era tan ignorante de todo aquello que tenía que ver con los perros, con su propia especie, y sobre todo con las cuestiones de buscar una compañera, que sin querer había tomado a una gata como tal, sin embargo lo ignoraba por completo.

-Mittens… ¿Que fue… lo que te hice?…

El tono bajo y sombrió de Bolt le hizo entender a la gata que él se había dado cuenta, que lo que nos unía era la causa de su dolor… pero no podía decirle nada sobre lo que había pasado… no podía, si lo supiera quizá se asustaría o… algo podría suceder, por eso, prefirió inventar alguna excusa que justificara lo que había sucedido, pero… en ese momento también una pregunta pasó por su mente: "¿que pasaría si quedara preñada?… ¿Como se lo explicaría?"

-E-esta bien orejón… t-tú me ayudaste mucho… auch… estaba sangrando mu… mucho y… y… tu… metiste eso para poder cerrar mi herida… co… con eso dejó de sangrar… solo ha-hay que aguardar unos minutos pues la herida no se ha cerrado del todo… y… si ves un liquido blanco, no te preocupes, es señal de que la herida se ha cerrado… a-ahora, cubreme con tu cuerpo… éste lugar se siente… un poco frio.

Mittens había intentado decirle las cosas mirandolo de reojo, pero la verdad era que el más pequeño movimiento la hacía sentir un gran dolor, pero al final logró sobreponerse y hablar de manera un poco entre cortada y tratando de mantener su sonrisa, pero le fue muy dificil, y Bolt lo notaba claramente, y en parte se preguntaba si de verdad… la había ayudado… pues parecía que la había lastimado, pero confió en las palabras de ella, sin cuestionarse siquiera si le estaba diciendo la verdad, pero ¿porqué le mentiría de cualquier manera?, si ella le había mostrado el mundo real como era verdaderamente, sin tipos malos persiguiendo a Penny, sin super poderes, sin una misión, simplemente un perro común al que habían engañado para convencerlo de que era un super héroe o algo parecido, así que sin más preguntas depositó su cuerpo sobre el de Mittens procurando no aplastarta con su peso, mientras que colocaba su cabeza contra la de ella intentando tranquilizarla.

Los minutos pasaban lentamente mientras que la gata podía sentir su corazón latir con fuerza, sintiendo la suavidad del pelaje de su amado cachorro y el calor de su cuerpo, envolviendola, como una gruesa manta en un crudo día de invierno, y sin darse cuenta el dolor era casi inexistente y la presión que sentía en su interior debido a aquella enorme bola, lentamente se reducía, pero su vientre… lo sentía hinchado y lleno de toda la semilla que su amado había depositado en su interior, aún así se sentía calido y agradable, y sabiendo que fue Bolt la que la podría haber inseminado, no pudo evitar sonreir de satisfacción, se sentía como la hembra más afortunada del mundo, pues había encontrado a un noble cachorro que la quería mucho, pero también un fiero lobo que despertaba con el aroma de la fertilidad, en ese momento incluso… llegó a pensar que deseaba que la hubiera dejado preñada.

Al final, Bolt sintió como aquello que los unía fuertemente se zafaba con facilidad, y pudo separarse de Mittens, pero por alguna razón inexplicable para él, sentía deseos de proteger a Mittens como si ella fuera lo más valioso que tenía. La ayudó a levantarse, y al ver que podía caminar bien, ambos salieron de ese lugar, la verdad ninguno de los dos recordaba bien como lo habían logrado, pero de no haberlo hecho sin duda ambos habrían quedado atrapados en ese horrible lugar y quizá ella hubiera dado a luz encerrada en aquella fria y solitaria jaula, y quien sabe que le hubiera sucedido después… pero sin lugar a dudas no hubiera querido averiguarlo.

En el momento en que ellos fueron aceptados por la familia de Penny, Mittens comenzó a sentir que algo había cambiado en su cuerpo, se sentía un poco más pesada, como si estuviera cargando peso extra pero desde aquél banquete en el "trailer park" y en Las Vegas, no había comido tanto, y sobre todo sentía como si tuviera un poco revuelto el estomago, pero sin nauseas, sin ganas de vomitar, en ese momento no le había dado mucha importancia, hasta que un comentario de Bolt la había sorprendido un poco, y no por lo que le había dicho, sino por lo que se dió cuenta que podía significar.

Estaban los tres comiendo su comida, como todos los días cuando de repente Bolt voltea a ver a Mittens por un momento, pero la observa detenidamente, casi como si estuviera viendo una hermosa escultura de marmol, pero antes de que la gata pudiera decir algo, éste se voltea de nuevo y sigue comiendo. Cuando todos terminan de comer Mittens va a tomar una pequeña siesta bajo el árbol que se encontraba en el patio de enfrente, sin embargo, antes de que pudiera dormir tranquilamente bajo la protección de la sombra de éste escucha que alguien la llama.

-Mittens, oye, Rhino y yo vamos a explorar la casa de al lado, al parecer esta abandonada y quien sabe que cosas haya en ese lugar, ¿quieres venir con nosotros?

Le preguntó Bolt con su alegría usual y aquella sonrisa que parecía abarcar toda su cara, y justo en ese momento volvió a mirar nuevamente su vientre, a lo que Mittens nuevamente pudo darse cuenta, pero no le importó, creía que eran cosas del can y que si le preguntaba saldría con alguna tonteria que sin duda la haría reir pero no se sentía de humor para eso.

-Lo siento orejón, planeaba tomar una profunda y larga siesta bajo éste árbol, pero diviertanse…

Rechazó amablemente la oferta de Bolt esperando que eso no lo entristeciera demasiado pues en secreto ella seguía enamorada de él, aunque no había querido confesarle nada de sus sentimientos, pues pensaba que una relación entre un perro y una gata jamás funcionaría, además sería demasiado extraño, no quería que los otros perros lo vieran raro o se burlaran de él, pero cada día pensaba más y más en él y lo observaba tiernamente mientras dormía placidamente, era el amor de su vida y simplemente no le importaba si solo podía mirarlo de lejos y soñar con una vida llena de amor, estaba perdidamente enamorada.

-Esta bien, pero si cambias de opinión ya sabes donde estamos, que descanses Mittens… -se gira un poco para tomar su camino, pero en ese momento vuelve a mirar el vientre de la gata por un momento -y… deberías dejar de comer tantas croquetas y atún, sino podrías engordar aún más…

Mittens se gira un poco para observar su vientre y lo nota extrañamente extendido un poco pero, no recordaba que hubiera comido tanto… de hecho se veía un poco como cuando entre ambos habían logrado obtener más comida de la que ella había probado en su vida, pues como gata de callejón tenía el grave problema de que siempre los perros tomaban casi todo lo que había en las bolsas de basura dejadas por los humanos, y casi siempre solo comía las sobras, lo que estaba más rancio y que olía muy mal y… sabía incluso peor.

Aún así, desde que había conocido al pastor suizo su vida había mejorado notablemente, primero esos enormes banquetes dignos de una celebridad, y luego una familia buena y amorosa que la alimentaba y le daba el cariño que todo ser vivo desea, pero si, a pesar de que solo había sido un comentario inocente del can, y seguramente hasta lo dijo en broma, Mittens pudo percatarse de que había algo diferente pero… ¿que podía ser?.

Cuando Bolt se alejó alegremente del lugar ella inmediatamente comenzó a acariciar su estomago y presionandolo suavemente, apenas para sentir lo que sea que pudiera haber en su interior, sintió como algo levemente duro extendiendose por una parte de su estomago, sin saber lo que era, hasta que recordó algo que le había contado su madre antes de que ella simplemente… desapareciera, ella le contó la historia de cuando los sintió a ella y a sus hermanitos dentro de su vientre, le dijo que apenas si eran unos pequeños granitos duros amontonados en una parte de su estomago, y fue en ese preciso momento cuando Mittens lo supo.

-Esto… esto no puede ser… ¿que he hecho?…

Se dijo así misma la gata con una expresión de gran terror en su rostro, lo que había sucedido aquella vez en la jaula había dejado marca en ella, no solo la sensación de que su interior estaba mucho más abierto, más receptivo… no… su pequeña aventura había dado frutos inesperados, pero… y si… ¿Penny y su madre no querían o no podían mantener a sus hijos?… o aún peor… que decidieran apartarlos de ella y llevarlos a una horrible perrera… no… no podía permitirlo, sin importar como, sin importar si ella debía abandonar esa hermosa y agradable vida y volver a las duras calles, por el bien de ellos, eso haría.

Mittens estuvo distante los días siguientes, apenas si prestaba atención cuando Bolt o Rhino le hablaban , sin mencionar que apenas probaba bocado a la hora de comer y casi no dormía por las noches, el miedo, la angustia, la preocupación, poco a poco estaban cobrando su precio en ella, se quedaba dormida en cualquier lugar y al poco tiempo, despertaba gritando aterrada, completamente en shock y balbuceando cosas ininteligibles, su expresión denotaba terror y el temblor incontrolable exclamaba a gritos que algo muy grave le estaba sucediendo, sin embargo, seguía creyendo que no podía decirles, a nadie sobre su… pequeño secreto, por el bienestar de sus cachorros, y así siempre lograba inventar algona excusa para aliviar la preocupación en sus amigos y en las personas que tanto habían hecho por ella.

Por más que Mittens lo deseara, sabía que su vientre crecería aún más y con cada día esos sentimientos que la atormentaban se volvían más intensos… pues sabía que tarde o temprano se darían cuenta, no podría ocultarlo más tiempo y… y… ni siquiera podía ni imaginar lo que podría pasarles, ni quería hacerlo, hasta que finalmente aquella noche mientras contemplaba las estrellas que parecían brillar solo para ella, como si con su luz quisieran brindarle el apoyo y el valor que ella tanto necesitaba, fue en ese preciso instante que vino a su mente como si fuera una voz silenciosa susurrandole al oido lo que debía hacer, no había otra elección… si quería protegerlos necesitaba tener a alguien que la ayudara a protegerlos y cuidarlos, pero aún su mente divagaba pensando en demasiadas cuestiones: ¿como se lo diría?… pues tendría que revelarle que le había mentido y explicarle todo lo relacionado al apareamiento y como es que aquél milagro había sucedido, pero… ¿y si él no lo entendía del todo?, le preocupaba que no lo tomara en serio, que creyera que solo le estaba haciendo alguna broma, pero ¿que más le quedaba?… si llegaba el momento y se los arrebataban de sus suaves patas sin garras, no habría diferencia alguna, mejor debía intentarlo, por el bien de sus queridas crias.

La noche pasó lentamente para Mittens quien no pudo dormir ni un poco siquiera pues pensamientos, dudas, inquietudes y preocupaciones, luchaban fuertemente contra el miedo, la esperanza, el amor y la desesperanza, tomando como campo de batalla su corazón el cuál se estrujaba con fuerza con cada victiroa de pensamientos y emociones negativas, y se liberaba del dolor momentaneamente cuando un sentimiento y una idea positivos ganaban una batalla, así que era como si un asesino seríal estuviera asfixiandola, poco a poco cada vez más cerca de la muerte, pero en el último segundo, la soltara devolviendole la conciencia, una y otra vez, hasta que el cansancio de los días pasados la sumió en la inconsciencia.

Al abrir los ojos se encontró en la habitación de Penny, pero ni Bolt ni Rhino se encontraban ahí, pensó que tal vez se habían despertado antes y habían bajado a desayunar pero… el pastor suizo siempre la despertaba y le daba los buenos días antes de bajar a desayunar, tal vez se sentía muy hambriento para tratar de despertarla y solo bajó al primer piso, no le dió mucha importancia al asunto y solo se levantó, estirandose un poco para quitarse la pereza de encima y bajó tranquilamente al primer piso de la casa, sin embargo no parecía haber absolutamente nadie, cuando cada mañana Penny se preparaba para ir a lo que ella llamaba "la escuela", que aparentemente no le permitían llevar mascotas, y su madre le preparaba su comida, al tiempo que Rhino desde que se levantaba se ponía a mirar la "caja magica" y no había día en que no lo encontrara así, subido al sillón con todo y su esfera, la verdad no lograba entender como es que lograba hacer eso, pero lo hacía, y finalmente Bolt que siempre estaba al lado de su querida persona hasta que ella salía de casa y se subía a esa enorme caja amarilla con ruedas negras, pero hoy… todo se veía tan… callado… silencioso… ausente… en ese momento un recuerdo del pasado la sobrecogió, el momento en que… la abandonaron…

En la mente de Mittens se empezaron a agolpar todos esos recuerdos del pasado… bajó al primer piso de la que era su casa en aquellos tiempos, un sitio no tan lujoso como el hogar en el que estaba viviendo con Bolt y Rhino, pero era una casa bonita, pero aquél día no lo fue… se despertó con el sonido inconfundible de un portazo, y al hacerlo se dió cuenta de que todas las cosas que había en la habitación habían desaparecido, no quedaba nada, excepto su canasta dónde ella dormía por las noches, Mittens no comprendía que pasaba, en general siempre se escuchaban las voces alegres de quienes eran sus personas en ese entonces, pero el silencio reinaba en todo el lugar, como si aún fuera de noche y sus personas estuvieran dormidas.

Completamente confundida, Mittens recorrió en sus recuerdos todo el trayecto hasta la planta baja, en el camino solo quedaban las paredes desnudas y el pasillo sin un solo mueble de los que lo adornaban, todo había desaparecido y al llegar al piso de abajo, buscó y buscó mientras la desesperación se apoderaba de ella, nada… todo estaba vacio, entonces su estomago rugió de hambre y por inercia, tomó camino a la cocina, en ella en una pequeña esquina se hallaba su plato de comida, lleno hasta rebosar, toda la comida que le habían comprado estaba servida ahí, y ella simplemente comenzó a comer bocado tras bocado, aún pensaba que sus personas podían volver, que se habían ido por unos días y que regresarían a cuidar de ella, pues así había sucedido en el pasado un par de veces, pero entonces cuando se hubiera comido toda la comida que estaba desparramada en el suelo y parte de la que había en el plato, se dió cuenta de algo… debajo del plato había algo blanco, no estaba segura de lo que era pero parecía una hoja de papel como en las que dibujaba la niña que vivía en esa casa y que la quería muchisimo, entonces apartó el plato y para su sorpresa… era un dibujo, en ese momento a Mittens se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas y fue entonces que lo entendió.

El dibujo era… de la madre de la niña, agarrandola con fuerza del brazo, aparentemente obligandola a irse, mientras que la niña volteaba insistentemente hacía atrás con la mano extendida como si quisiera alcanzar algo con todas sus fuerzas, y al mirar en la dirección en que la niña miraba, lo descubrió… era ella misma, la niña había dibujado a Mittens lejos de la niña y su madre, la gata solo estaba sentada mirandola fijamente como se alejaban sin siquiera moverse, eso le hizo entender a Mittens lo que ese dibujo significaba… ellos no volverían… la habían abandonado y ahora debía cuidarse por si misma.

-No… no de nuevo…

Mittens volvió en si de nuevo, luego de haber hecho a un lado esos recuerdos con todas sus fuerzas pues estos aún le causaban dolor y a pesar de que la casa no estaba como en aquella ocasión, el silencio la había asustado, así que comenzó a buscarlos, primero la cocina, luego la pequeña sala, no había nadie, entonces se dirigió al comedor donde en una esquina todos estaban reunidos en circulo y parecían estar mirando algo.

-Hola… ¿porque estan todos aquí?

Maulló la gata al principio aliviada pero algo confundida, no lograba ver que era lo que estaban viendo pues estaban todos muy juntos para poder ver algo claramente, así que tuvo que acercarse más al ver que nadie le respondía, pero justo cuando estaba por ver lo que los demás observaban tan fijamente, unos pequeños maullidos llegaron a sus oidos, parecían… maullidos de gatitos recien nacidos… fue entonces que lo entendió… pero antes de que pudiera siquiera decir una palabra, todos los presentes la miraron fijamente…

-Mittens… ¿porqué me mentiste?… lo que te hice… no fue ayudarte… no volveré a confiar más en ti… y esto… ¿como esperas que cuide a estos cachorros si ni siquiera sé como hacerlo?… y yo… te creí…

Le reprochaba Bolt mirandola no con enojo sino con tristeza pura, confiaba en su amiga y por eso nunca pens'que podría llegar a engañarla, pero ahora su confianza se había perdido por completo, esto dejó a Mittens en shock… ¿que estaba ocurriendo?… sus bebés aún no nacían y ya los podía escuchar llamandola detrás de aquellos a los que ella tanto quería, entonces reaccionó intentando explicarle a Bolt el motivo de lo que había hecho, pero aunque abría la boca no salía palabra alguna de esta, pero ella no podía darse cuenta pues el miedo de perderlo la aterraba más que el de volver de nuevo a esas horribles calles de las que él la había salvado, pero entonces otra voz interrumpió sus pensamientos y miró a la madre de Penny quien la miraba con el enojo marcado en su cara.

-No puede ser… ahora ¿que haremos con tanto cachorro?… es cierto que mi hija estuvo trabajando mucho tiempo en una serie de televisión pero… gran parte de ese dinero es para su universidad y lo que queda no es demasiado… tendría que conseguir un trabajo si decidieramos quedarnos con estos cachorros… ¿que hiciste Mittens?…

La gata intentaba explicarse, pero nuevamente su voz era inexistente, movia su boca sin parar pero nadie escuchaba sus palabras, pero de pronto sus ojos empezaron a inundarse de lagrimas, como si estuviera suplicando que no la apartaran de sus bebés, que hicieran lo que quisieran pero que no se los quitaran, pero nada de lo que decía o hacía cambiaba ni un poco la expresión en el rostro de la madre de su persona.

-Mira esas cosas… no parecen gatos… quizá se apareó con un perro y por eso se ven todos tan feos y raros… yo no los quiero aquí… ni pienso cuidarlos… mejor llamaré a la perrera para que se los lleven… quizá encuentren un hogar pero… sino es mejor que los pongan a dormir… estas cosas son un pecado contra la naturaleza…

Ahora había sido Penny quien habló y su mirada, no estaba dirigida a la gata, no… miraba justo a los cachorros al otro lado, y su expresión denotaba asco, repulsión, desagrado, incluso odio y desprecio, en ese momento Mittens dió un salto y se puso entre ellos y sus cachorros mientras levantaba una pata como diciendo que no lo hicieran, pero su voz seguía sin escucharse, al parecer ya habían tomado su decisión y nada de lo que ella dijera los convencería de lo contrario, hasta que la voz de Rhino apareció sorpresivamente desde su lomo, pero ella no lo había sentido subirse sobre ella, aún así si él la apoyaría quizá podría hacerlos cambiar de opinión, eso era lo que Mittens deseaba con desesperación.

-¡Esperen!… no pueden hacerlo… la perrera es un lugar horrible y solo sufrirían allí, sería mejor si solo… si solo les rompemos el cuello y los tiramos en una bolsa de basura… así no sufrirían tanto…

Al principio la voz de Rhino era como la de siempre pero luego de aquél segundo "si solo", empezó a tornarse extrañamente grave y profunda, y al escuchar lo que había dicho el hamster, Mittens volteó aterrada, aún sin poder creer que lo hubiera dicho de esa manera tan despiadada y malevola, pero cuando miró su rostro éste se había convertido en una mascara completamente negra con sus ojos completamente rojos y sus dientes eran ahora puntiagudos y afilados, una cara digna de un malevolo demonio, y fue en ese preciso momento que… la gata terminó aterrandose, ¡¿que le había pasado a su amigo?! Y ahora viendole como estaba, intento arrojarlo de su lomo pero no parecía tener efecto hasta que de un movimiento de su pata lo arrojó un par de metros al suelo, quedando completamente inmovil.

-Si… romperles el cuello, no mejor la perrera… la basura… perrera…. El cuello… no sufrirán tanto… perrera… basura… muerte… muerte… muerte… ¡muerte!… todos muertos… ponganlos a dormir… a dormir… a dormir… a dormir… ¡matenlos a todos!…

Mittens comenzó a ver como los rostros de los demás también cambiaban mientras repetían sin cesar aquellas palabras que acorralaban a Mittens cada vez más, su miedo la hacía retroceder lentamente hasta que sintió que topaba con algo y al voltear un momento, los vió… eran tan hermosos, todo lo que ella había deseado en su vida se veía materializado en ese momento y sino hacía algo los perdería para siempre, entonces fue cuando sintió una especie de fuerza o de valor que jamás había sentido antes, como si pudiera borrar el mundo entero solo con mover su pata, y fue cuando se giró hacía aquellos monstruos y gritó con todas sus fuerzas:

-¡No dejaré que toquen un solo pelo de mis bebés, ni que los aparten de mi!

Esta vez su voz se escuchó tan fuerte y clara que incluso hizo eco en la habitación, pero solo uno de los presentes respondió… Bolt… hablando con aquella horrible voz grave y profunda que inspiraba un profundo terror.

-Creo que ya es tarde para decir eso… ¿porqué no volteas y lo compruebas por ti misma… ellos ya estan muertos… los has perdido a todos…

Mittens no podía creerlo, sin duda estaba segura de que estaban vivos, pudo escuchar sus vocecitas llamandola, o… ¿acaso todo fue una ilusión?… fue cuando agudizó su oido, todos parecían dormir placidamente pero… no escuchó su respiración y no veía que sus estomagos mostraran alguna señal de que estaban respirando, Mittens empezó a asustarse nuevamente, todo ese valor, se desvanecía tan rapido que pronto volvía a ser la gata asustada de antes, y cuando acarició a uno de los cachorros lo sintió frio, parecía que hubieran muerto hace tiempo pues lo intentó con otro y luego con otro más pero era inutil, ninguno de ellos daba ninguna señal de vida, ninguna, en ese momento los ojos de Mittens estaban inundados en lagrimas mirando los cadaveres bien acomodados como si solo estuvieran durmiendo, Mittens no pudo resistir y empezó a sollozar abiertamente mientras que con sus patas levantaba uno de ellos y lo atraía hacía ella, pero casi de inmediato, su piel empezó a despedazarse, cayendo en en grandes trozos al suelo, mientras que su sangre empezaba a desparramarse en las patas de la gata dejandoselas completamente rojas, manchando el piso, mientras los organos internos se desprendía uno a uno cayendo al suelo también, hasta que al final solo quedaba entre sus manos un esqueleto completamente limpio, de lo que antes había sido su cachorro, pero al final los huesos tambien se deshicieron en un montón de polvo blanco que cubría sus garras, al final la gata no pudo soportar más… eso había sido demasiada crueldad, más de lo que ella había sentido en su vida entera… y sin poder contenerlo soltó el grito más fuerte que pudo, liberando en el el dolor y la rabia de haber dejado que eso sucediera.

-¡Mittens!… ¡Mittens despierta!… por favor Mittens ¡despierta!

La gata abrió los ojos de golpe, la impresión la dejó inmovil por un momento pero luego pudo ver claramente lo que estaba ocurriendo, Bolt la había despertado, al parecer había tenido solo una pesadilla, eso hizo que la gata diera un gran suspiro de alivio, pero sin que ella se diera cuenta, el can se había acercado mucho a ella y solo sintió la lengua de él lamiendo sus mejillas, la gata solo se quedó quieta un momento dejando que el perro siguiera lamiendola, sin decir una palabra, pero cuando terminó y lo miró nuevamente, el pastor suizo tenía una expresión de preocupación en su rostro, algo que la gata rara vez había visto en él, entonces entendió que sabía que algo le estaba pasando.

-Mittens… ¿estas bien?… estabas llorando cuando llegué aquí, repetías "por favor no los alejen de mi" una y otra vez… y al final gritaste de una manera que me asustó mucho… si tienes problemas… sabes que cuentas conmigo y que puedes contarme lo que sea, yo… no soporto verte así…

Las palabras de Bolt eran sinceras y le hicieron ver a Mittens que él en verdad se proecupaba por ella, su amistad era genuina y la quería mucho… en ese momento ella decidió que debía hablar con él, decirle aquello que le había ocultado por tanto tiempo y rogar que la perdonara, y si de casualidad la llegara a perdonar, decirle lo que sentía por él, desde aquella vez que "la salvó".

-Bolt… yo… yo necesito decirte algo importante… pero temo que te enojes conmigo, que me odies o que ya no quieres que siga… viviendo en esta casa contigo… pero es algo que debo decirte… así que te pido que me escuches atentamente y cuando termine… si ya no me quieres volver a ver, lo entenderé.

Mittens no volteo a mirar en lo absoluto a su querido amigo… al amor de su vida, le avergonzaba lo que había hecho y lo que había provocado en ella misma, pero había llegado el momento de revelarle a él todo lo que ella ocultaba, pero no era tan fácil, luego de terminar de decir esto, Mittens miró a Bolt esperando ver su cara de confusión, sin entender el motivo de que ella le hubiera dicho eso o que era aquello tan malo que tenía que confesarle, pero al mirarlo, vió que le sonreía amablemente esperando escuchar lo que ella tenía que decirle, sin confusión, sin que se estuviera preguntando sobre aquello que le iba a decir… sin juzgarla… ella en ese momento solo se sintió aún peor y volvió a bajar la mirada, incapaz de verlo a los ojos, no se sentía capaz e hacerlo, ni de ver su reacción cuando supiera que le había mentido, aún así levantó lentamente su cabeza y se quedó mirando la chapa que colgaba de su collar en la que estaba escrito su nombre… "Bolt" y con un tono algo apagado empezó a contarle a su amado perro.

-Recuerdas cuando… no pude salir de la jaula y te pedí que me ayudaras a levantarme?… -Mittens miró por un segundo el hocico de Bolt y vió como el can lo movía afirmativamente, con lo que prosiguió. -en ese momento yo… estaba en celo… es el periodo en que los animales se aparean para poder tener… criás… y no sé como… pero mi olor pudo afectarte, aunque yo sea una gata, en ese momento, tu… ya no eras el perro amable y cariñoso que conocía… te convertiste en lo que tu instinto te marcó en ese momento, un macho… y solo hiciste lo que cualquier macho hubiera hecho… tomar a tu hembra… no hiciste nada malo… todos los machos tienen un pene… un miembro largo con el que pueden… dejar preñada a una hembra cuando estan en celo… ese lo tienen siempre ahí… -señaló Mittens el lugar dónde se escondía el miembro canino del perro para luego continuar. -y a ustedes los perros siempre se les forma una bola en la base, esa hace que el liquido que permite que se formen los cachorros no salga del interior de las hembras, pues estas se crean justo… aquí… -La gata posó su mano justo sobre su vientre ligeramente hinchado antes de continuar. -y lo que pasó esa vez… fue que… tu me tomaste como tu… tu hembra… fue doloroso… pero… yo lo deseaba… por eso no fui capaz de detenerte… y… no te dije nada porque… no quería asustarte, no entendías el mundo real y menos las relaciones de pareja y si te lo decía tal vez podrías asustarte… o preocuparte… lo siento Bolt… disculpame por mentirte…

Mittens había cerrado los ojos con fuerza al final de aquella frase, no quería abrirlos por nada del mundo, presentia que Bolt la miraba con una mezcla de confusión enojo y preocupación, y que en cualquier momento empezaría a reclamarle lo que había hecho y si, ella lo aceptaría todo, callada sin decir ni una sola palabra, eso era lo que se merecía por haber hecho algo así, y sobre todo a alguien que confiaba ciegamente en ella, pero cuando más esperaba esas duras palabras, lo primero que sintió fue… una suave lamida en su frente, Bolt la había lamido en vez de decirle alguna de las cosas que ella había imaginado… no lo podía creer, fue en ese momento que abrió los ojos y lentamente levantó la cabeza hasta poder mirarlo frente a frente, sin embargo Bolt seguía sonriendo, como si ella no le hubiera dicho nada malo… Mittens no lo entendía.

-No me importa que me hayas mentido… tu razón tuviste para hacerlo… y yo lo entiendo, no quisiste preocuparme… a pesar de que seguramente tu sufriste un terrible dolor al dejarme tomarte como mi hembra, además de eso me protegiste, a pesar de que estabas llorando de dolor… no podría odiarte ni enojarme contigo pues lo hiciste por mi… al contrario debería agradecerte por eso… muchas gracias Mittens.

Bolt abrazó a su amiga con cariño, dejandola completamente inmovil, esa reacción era algo que ella no se esperaba, y sin que pudiera evitarlo su corazón latió con fuerza al sentir como su amado se acercaba y sus pelajes se acariciaban suavemente, compartiendo el calor de sus cuerpos, a lo que ella correspondió más lentamente su abrazo mientras fritaba su mejilla contra el cuello de su amado perro.

-Oh… espera Bolt… necesito decirte algo más… esto es aún más importante… verás… gracias a lo que pasó… yo… yo estoy… estoy… me… me siento extrañaaaa…

Mittens estaba disfrutando de aquél calido abrazo que le había dado su amado Bolt pero en ese momento recordó que debía decirle algo más… la noticia que sin duda cambiaría su vida… pero… ¿como la tomaría él?… ¿volvería a recibirla con agrado?…. ¿se sorprendería quizá?… o… tal vez… se asustaría… pero de cualquier forma él tenía derecho de saber después de todo eran sus cachorros también así que con pesar de estar arruinando un momento tan cálido como el estar compartiendo aquél abrazo, Mittens se separó de Bolt con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y con notable emoción empezó a decirle a Bolt la gran noticia, pero luego de algunas palabras empezó a sentirse mareada, su cuerpo empezó a debilitarse rápidamente hasta que no pudo sostenerse en pie y terminó cayendo pesadamente al suelo, completamente inconsciente, al tiempo que Bolt intentó amortiguar su caida, pero todo había sido demasiado rápido, y sin saber que más podía hacer, corrió escaleras abajo tan rapido como pudo advirtiendoles a Penny y a su madre quienes lo siguieron sin perder tiempo, y así al darse cuenta del estado de Mittens, la subieron al auto junto con Bolt quien no se quería separar de ella y tomaron rumbo hacía donde estaba el consultorio del veterinario.

Al final todo salió bien, por suerte en la oficina del veterinario no había nadie más, y a pesar de que los minutos pasaban lentos y pesados, todos esperaban que ella pronto estuviera bien, y así pasaron veinte minutos, Bolt estaba tan inquieto que se ponía a dar vueltas por todo el pasillo hasta donde la correa le permitía, mientras que la madre de Penny y ella misma ya empezaban a pensar que algo malo pudo haberle pasado a Mittens, pues jamás se había tardado tanto en revisar a una sola mascota, pero al final el doctor salió con una gran sonrisa en la cara y les anunció:

-Felicidades, su gata va a tener crias… pero… según los analisis, la encuentro un poco anemica… ¿ha estado comiendo bien?

Le pregunta el doctor a Penny y su madre quienes le responden algo que Bolt no puede entender, pero al mirar las sonrisas en las caras de los tres comprende que todo está bien, sin embargo en un momento ambas humanas lo miran extrañadas fijamente como si no reconocieran a su propio perro o como si hubiera hecho algo, pero luego vuelven a mirar al doctor, en ese momento les hace una seña con la mano y ambas empiezan a caminar hacía donde se encontraba Mittens.

Al entrar vieron a la gata completamente conciente echada sobre la mesa de operaciones, y al verlos esta les maulló con alegria, pero al ver a Bolt no pudo evitar clavar sus hermosos ojos verdes en él, mirándolo con un toque casi mistico de sensualidad, como si quisiera atraer su atención de nuevo y asegurarse que no volviera a mirar a otro lado nunca más, en ese momento Bolt pareció entender el gesto, pues la miró de vuelta con una mirada dominante que parecia que le dijera: "te voy a comer enterita", pero de lo que no se habían dado cuenta era de que el doctor y sus personas los miraban riendose un poco pues ellos sabían lo que estaba sucediendo, pero no quisieron apresurar el paso, así que esperaron un poco más antes de poder llevar a casa a Mittens.

De vuelta en casa todos estaban de nuevo en su rutina diaria, era un bello atardecer dorado que pintaba las nubes de rojo y amarillo mientras que una suave brisa agitaba suavemente las ramas de los árboles, un perro y una gata se encontraban echados uno junto al otro mirando el hermoso espectáculo de la naturaleza, ambos guardando silencio mientras sus ojos contemplaban los últimos y más hermosos rayos que les regalaba el sol, pero justo en el instante en que termina de ocultarse, Bolt mira Mittens por un momento y su corazón sin duda salta de alegría, pues sabía que ella era con quien deseaba estar el resto de su vida, justo así, no había nada más perfecto, pero en ese instante recordó que ella iba a decirle algo importante, antes de que se desmayara y con curiosidad decidió averiguar que era lo que iba a decirle.

-Mittens… oye… antes de que te desmayaras me ibas a decir algo muy importante… pero… pues sucedió esto y ya no supe lo que me querías decir… dime… ¿que era lo que me ibas a decir, que era tan importante?…

Preguntó Bolt inocentemente mientras miraba a Mittens con una sonrisa esperando que le respondiera, pero esta solo sonrió de una forma un poco extraña para Bolt y empezó a acercarse paso a paso con suaves movimientos sinuosos hasta quedar junto al can y sin que el se lo esperara, comenzó a lamer lentamente su cuello hasta llegar justo debajo de su oreja y susurrarle en un tono algo atrevido.

-Tu sabes lo que iba a decirte… no te hagas el perro inocente que no te queda orejón…

Las lamidas en su cuello y esa forma de hablar encendieron algo en Bolt que lo hizo tomar a Mittens por el cuello con firmeza sin apretar mucho su mandibula, pero soltandola casi al instante y devolviendole aquella sulce lamida que a la gata le encantó, e igualmente respondió susurrando a su oido.

-No sé de que hablas… yo siempre he sido ingenuo… no conozco mucho de la vida ni de mi mismo… pero siento como si quisiera devorarte justo aquí y justo ahora… así que por favor… no me hagas rogarte… y dimelo…

Mittens sonrió levemente al escuchar estas palabras y eso solo provocó que se frotara incontrolablemente contra su amado perro, hasta volver a quedar con su hocico justo en la oreja del can y volvió a susurrarle esta vez en un tono algo más juguetón.

-Lo que dejé que me hicieras… sirve solo para una cosa… ¿recuerdas que cosa es?

Mittens aprovechó y con sus afilados dientes mordió suavemente la oreja del can dejandole un pequeño agujero que apenas si sentiría, la marca de que ahora él le pertenecía solo a ella, así como ella le pertenecía solo a él, mientras Mittens hacía eso, Bolt intentaba recordar lo que le había dicho exactamente, pero con toda la conmoción que había sucedido el recuerdo era algo confuso, pero el perro siguió intentandolo tanto como pudo, mientras que Mittens seguía disfrutando el frotar su cuerpo contra el de su amado orejón, pero finalmente éste tuvo que darse por vencido pues por más que lo intentó no pudo recordarlo con claridad y bajando la cabeza derrotado estaba a punto de darse por vencido cuando la gata volvió a susurrarle al oido.

-Sirve para que el macho ponga ca-cho-rros en su hembra… así que… ahora lo sabes Bolt… dentro de mi en estos momentos estan creciendo nuestros pequeños… tuyos y… mios… ahora somos compañeros… y hay una cosa más…

Mittens observó como Bolt se quedaba con los ojos bien abiertos y una expresión de sorpresa que a la gata le hacía mucha gracia, pero pronto, la cola del pastor suizo lo delató, a pesar de que no esperaba esa noticia, se sintió muy feliz de saber que pronto sería padre de varios cachorros, y además Mittens sería su compañera de vida de ahora en adelante, casi parecía que estuviera en el más hermoso de los sueños, la hermosa gata de la que se había enamorado sería solo suya y a pesar de que fue algo que no esperaba, la había dejado preñada con sus cachorros, no podía creerlo a pesar de que la prueba la tenía justo en frente, pero de un momento a otro Mittens parecía mucho más apenada y hasta… linda… él jamás la había visto tan hermosa, pero se preguntaba ¿que más podría decir ella para que aquél momento fuera aún más perfecto?, pero si lo había solo que justo antes de decirlo Mittens unió la punta de su nariz con la de su amado Bolt y solo pronunció dos simples palabras, dos palabras que lo cambiarían todo:

-Te amo Bolt

Espas palabras hicieron que el corazón de Bolt latiera con más fuerza que nunca, pues sentía la suavidad de la nariz de su amada Mittens y sin que él lo supiera, el corazón de su gata latía con fuerza, ambos latiendo como si fueran unoy así mientras la luna los espiaba desde el cielo, bañandolos con su hermosa luz plateada, ambos cerraron sus ojos y dejaron que su amor flotara en el aire, sintiendose felices de estar juntos y pensando en los pequeños que estaban en camino… y sin importarles si eran perros o gatos o cualquiera que fuera su apariencia, ellos los amarían y los cuidarían siempre, pues eran el fruto de algo inesperado, pero al final maravilloso.

FIN


End file.
